


Time is of an Essence

by 01blackcat02



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01blackcat02/pseuds/01blackcat02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You will be gone soon. Your memories dissolved into the stream of time. Don’t worry about Alfred. Like you said he will be greatly loved.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is of an Essence

Bright sunlight flooded the large throne room with a warm glow, the golden rays giving the two golden thrones a fiery glow. Despite the warmth coming through the tall windows the throne room was intimidating.   
  
Large portraits of past kings and queens hung from the tall walls, their gaze following your every move. Purple and blue tapestries hung from the high ceilings, the royal seal of Spades adorned with the golden ‘J,’ a constant reminder that it was the Jokers who held true power over the realm. Behind the two thrones an identical mural that could be found in each of the four kingdom’s throne room depicted their suit seal and the ever constant ‘J’ that overlooked their world and maintained the balance.    
  
Someday Arthur would sit on one of the thrones beside his king. Ruling the kingdom and serving the Jokers. He spared a glance at his father, duke of northern Spades, who was chatting with the current king their voices echoing high above their heads. Arthur frowned when his father laughed with the king, dread mixed with nerves settling in his stomach.

“Hey now lad stop ye frowning.” A gruff voice rose just behind Arthur. “You’re about to meet ye new husband, better look sharp.” Scott’s hand roughly landed on his head and ruffled the blond locks.

“Sod off will you.” Arthur muttered and pushed his brother’s hand away. He scowled and looked at the older man. “You’re not the one who’s being kicked out.”

He looked back at the imposing thrones. Their stiff forms towering over the two men as the golden ‘J’ glowed in the darkened wall just behind them.   
  
“Now, now no one is kicking you out. Being a queen of Spades is an incredible opportunity most would kill for. Especially for a fourth son.” Scott replied trying to brighten his brother’s mood.

Arthur remained silent. The glow caught his eyes and now he was looking between the thrones at the back wall trying to see what made it glows.

He was suddenly turned around by Scott, who grabbed him by the shoulders. “Did you really want to go to that naval academy?” The older asked.

Arthur defiantly stared back into his brother’s green eyes. “Being a naval officer is a highly acceptable position for a fourth son.” Arthur bit out and shrugged off his brother’s hold.

“Maybe so. But becoming queen is more beneficial for the family than some lousy naval officer job.” Arthur turned away, the glow catching his eyes again as Scott’s continued, his voice distant somehow. “Besides you’re too scrawny, nothing but bones on you. Would have been killed in less than a month, hah or drowned! Father has done you a big favour in securing this marriage, don’t you forget that brother.”

The words washed over Arthur like a cold chill from Clubs. Yes being queen was more beneficial than anything he could ever dream of. But he couldn’t shake off the dread of being forced into this arrangement without his consent.  
  
Being the fourth son gave Arthur a sense of independence. He wasn’t bound to the family estate and business like Scott was. In fact up until the decision of him becoming queen, the youngest Kirkland did whatever his heart desired, so long as he didn’t shame the family.

But once he’s queen, he could never belong to himself.

He would be the Queen of Spades, belonging to the people. Representing their and Spades’ interests to the rest of the realms. Serving the Jokers, by maintaining peace and balance in their fragile world. There was always a chance for war between the other three kingdoms. Although for now it was peaceful, their relationship between Diamonds, Hearts, and Clubs was always uneasy and tolerable at best.

Not to mention being under constant scrutiny of the aristocrats and other royal families. Every little thing down to his shoe laces would be examined and analyzed, his power and position always questioned. Unlike the king who was born into royalty, chosen by the Jokers, the queen was picked and there was always a possibility of an assassination attempts staged by some crazy revolutionists or a sly aristocrats who wanted to move up the social ladder.   
  
Arthur was already exhausted just thinking about it and he wasn’t even crowned yet.

But perhaps most importantly on a personal level, he would belong solely to the king.  

A man Arthur knew nothing about and in a months’ time would marry and expected to share his bed. To live in close proximity, share their personal and working lives. Arthur would have to at least learn to tolerate the man or else he would have a very solitary and unhappy life. Sure he could get a mistress and it was even encouraged among the royals, but Arthur thought it was a sad outcome of a marriage.  

The symbol of the Jokers pulsed with a golden glow.  Arthur stared at the symbol, the sun rays barely reaching the wall.

 _Oh there he is_. Arthur heard distantly. The ‘J’ pulsated creating a golden shimmer as it called him near.

_My apologies your highness. The prince was ah…a little occupied._

Arthur felt numb as his body slowly moved towards the wall between the two thrones.

_You know it’s not polite to keep our guests waiting, even for a future king._

The wall vibrated with strong energy the golden ripples felt hot on Arthur’s face. Ringing filled his ears as Arthur reached out to brush his fingers against the glowing ‘J’.

_Arthur!_

He touched the wall and everything fell apart shattering into pieces.

* * *

 

The next thing Arthur saw was white all around him. Every direction he turned there was nothing but the abyss of white. Taking a few steps forward Arthur heard the echoes of his shoes all around him. He swirled around.

“Hello!?” He yelled.

His voice echoed back.

His breath came out in rapid breaths and Arthur felt his head pounding. ‘This is a dream.’

“You're right about that kesese.”

Spinning around Arthur couldn’t see anything, just the endless nothingness.

“Where are you? Why am I here? Take me back now!” He was getting angry now.

“Kesese aren’t you demanding, and here I thought you’d be pleased. The awesome me decided to grant you your wish.” The voice echoed seemingly coming from all directions at once.   
  
Arthur frowned and narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t make any wish.”

“Hmm? Really? Well too bad, you got it anyways. Oh and you better start running kesese!”

* * *

 

“What?” Confused Arthur barely finished when an arrow whooshed by his head impaling into the column behind him. Turning around Arthur was shocked as Spadian archers readied their bows at him.   
  
Fear choked him and without thinking Arthur bolted down the hall.

Chaos erupted everywhere he turned. Blue and purple blended together as he ran through the halls. Servants dropped things and jumped out of the way as Arthur dashed past them. More guards with drawn swords ran after him, their angry yells encouraged more armed men into the pursuit.

Arthur ran through the halls barely avoiding crashing into furniture and people. One arrow pierced his shoulder and he cried out stumbling over a table in the hall.   
  
He fell down and knelt in broken dishes and mashed fruits. The pain from his wound was unbearable and brought tears to his eyes. He knew he was surrounded; arrows pointed and ready to kill on command.

“Please,” Arthur choked out. “I surrender.” He raised one of his hands up.

“Stand down.” A sharp voice commanded.

Metal sound of swords sliding back into their sheaths but Arthur didn’t dare to move from his place on the floor. 

* * *

 

“I told you I don’t know what you are talking about.” Arthur licked his dry lips. He wanted water.

Chained to the wall Arthur hung at an awkward angle trying to lessen the stress on his injured shoulder. The arrow was broken off but the arrowhead was still lodged inside.

“I ask you again. Who are you working for? Who send you? Are you here to assassinate the prince?”

“No one, I swear, I’m Arthur Kirkland the fourth son of the Duke Kirkland.” He’s been telling them this for only Jokers know how long but no one seems to care. In fact it just made them angrier.

Lifting his head Arthur looked at the Jack. “Yao. You know me.” Arthur tried to clear his throat. “We just met at the engagement. There was an audience with the king and my father-”

Arthur yelled in pain and the ringing in his ears increased as one of the guards hit him with the hilt of his dagger.

“Enough with this nonsense. You will be locked down here until you give us more satisfactory information.” The Jack turned to leave but stopped at the door to look back at Arthur. “Assuming the good name of Kirkland will cost you dearly. I hope you will enjoy your stay.”  
  
Arthur wanted to cry out but one of the guards was already tightening his restrains ready for another round. The Jack turned and muttered to the guard by the door. “Make sure he’s not dead.”   
  
It last thing Arthur heard before pain overtook his senses and he fell into the unconsciousness.

* * *

 

“Get up.”

The world buzzed. Arthur felt as something hit his ribs and he moaned in pain. The voice grew impatient and hit him again, harder this time. Groaning Arthur opened his eyes, blinking a few times as the black spots disappeared and his vision slowly returned.

“Get up. The King summoned you, scum.” The guard’s voice was gruff, his food tapping impatiently against the dirty stone floor most likely itching to kick Arthur again.

The youngest Kirkland slowly rose from the cold stone floor, his body protesting the movement. He leaned against the closest wall breathing heavily.  

“Here. Drink.” A container was shoved to his mouth and tilted back.

Arthur almost choked, but the cold water relived his parched throat. He was screaming for days and the cool liquid instantly revived him. Greedily swallowing the offered liquid Arthur whined when the bottle was suddenly removed.

“Come now, hurry up.” A hand grabbed his arm and Arthur was dragged out of his cell.

When they left the dungeon the bright light stung his eyes and momentarily blinded him. Slowly Arthur blinked away the brightness. He didn’t know how long he was kept in the darkness. The endless pain and blackouts felt like an eternity had passed.

As he was led through the castle, Arthur recognized the purple and blue tapestries in the hallway to the throne room. Before he could raise his voice to protest he was on his knees before the King and Queen of Spades.

The cold stone floor against his forehead grounded Arthur as he waited for the command to rise.

“Tell me who are you?” The King’s voice echoed through the large room.

Arthur licked his lips and swallowed. His throat still hurt.

“I am Arthur Kirkland, your grace, fourth son of Duke Charles Kirkland from the northern province of Spades.”

A hushed silence fell over the room. Arthur counted to ten to keep his nerves from failing him.

Finally footsteps echoed towards him. Arthur dutifully remained on his knees bent before the monarchs.

“Lift you head.” The King commanded.

Arthur obeyed and respectfully kept his eyes down as the King inspected his face. “Hmm.” Grabbing his jaw the King turned it left and right examining Arthur’s dirty face.

Letting go he walked back to the tall golden thrones and quietly talked with the Queen and Jack. Arthur strained to hear what they were saying, but wisely kept his eyes away from the three monarchs. Instead he chanced to inspect the throne room.

Nothing changed. It was exactly how he remembered seeing it. Save of course for the guards on second floor balcony ready to shoot his with arrows if the King so decided.

“Arthur.” The King’s voice brought him back. He looked at the monarch’s feet.

“Tell me, what is the Kirkland’s family crest?”

Arthur breathed out, an easy answer ready on his tongue after years of private tutoring and memorizing the seemingly endless list of monarchs, family ancestors, their relation to the monarchy, and all their individual crests that were only given by the monarchs.

“The lion for the loyalty to Spades, dragon for our service to the realm, and the all-seeing raven who are eyes of the Jokers who charged Spades with protecting the balance of time.” Arthur’s voice threatened to break but he was determined to force out the words.

“Hmmm.” The King scratched at his beard. He spared a glance at the Queen and rose once again. “Tell me Arthur do you know who is next in line for the throne?”

“No my lord.” Arthur bowed down again. “I only know that the eldest prince Matthew died from an illness, but as per tradition the next in line monarch is to be remained a secret until the crowning ceremony.”

“Hm. I see. Well Arthur, you may rise.”

Arthur followed the command and stood up, his body swaying from the fatigue. Discreetly he looked at the King who gestured for a servant.   
  
“You will be escorted to a private room where you may wash up and rest. Later you may join us for dinner. Oh and Yao please send for a medic to look Arthur over.”

Baffled Arthur didn’t know what to say. Before he could come up with words either or gratitude or question he was being led away from the throne room.

The King, Queen, and Jack retreated to the golden thrones quietly whispering among themselves. Arthur wanted to call out, but the image on the back wall caught his eye. The ‘J’ gleamed at him, swirls of golden colours warped and for a second Arthur swore he saw blood red eyes and a Cheshire grin appear on the wall just as the heavy doors shut behind him.

* * *

 

Holding his fork was still painful. During his stay in the dungeon the torturers broken some of his fingers and although the medic set them back and wrapped them they still hurt.

“Arthur, I hope your room is to your liking.” The Queen asked.

“Ah yes, your majesty, everything is perfect.” Deciding he really didn’t need to eat the salad, Arthur settled on fruits and cheese.

The Queen smiled at him apologetically. “I must apologize regarding your previous treatment. With my eldest son passing I’m afraid we are all very concerned for the safety of the youngest prince. We received warnings regarding his rightful accession to the throne and your sudden appearance gave as all a fright.”

Arthur smiled at the Queen. “No, the safety of the monarch is a priority of course.” Arthur looked away momentarily trying to find the right words. “However, when exactly will I be able to go home? I’m sure my family is worried by now…”

Arthur’s smile slowly slipped into a frown at the mask-like looks of the three monarchs. The silence stretched among them with nothing but silverware clicking against the expensive china.

“You’re not letting me go.” Arthur finally voiced the fact.

The King sighed. “Arthur, I would love for you to return to your family but I’m afraid it isn’t possible.”

“Why not?” Arthur’s voice shook slightly. “How long do you intend on keeping me here?”

The Jack spoke up from his seat across from Arthur. “It is undetermined as of yet. But I advise you make yourself comfortable here.”

Suddenly not as hungry and slightly sick, Arthur quickly excused himself from the table and rushed out.

* * *

 

Hurrying past the countless doors and hallways Arthur looked for a way out. But everything seemed to lead to a dead end. The castle was like a maze. Arthur felt the walls close in on him. The mocking voice from the abyss followed his every step.

Feeling trapped Arthur pushed through the closest wooden door and a bright light blinded him.

‘Not again.’ Arthur thought prepared to yell profanities at the voice.

Instead bird chirping greeted him and when Arthur opened his eyes he was at the entrance of a garden.

Flowers of every kind surrounded the grounds. The smell was overwhelming and it started to make Arthur light headed from their perfume.

He slowly walked into the foliage transfixed by the beauty. Stopping by the blue roses Arthur caressed their delicate petals.

“En garde!” A voice yelled just behind Arthur before he was tackled to the ground. Hissing in pain he barely managed to push off a small body which continued to hit and yell at him.

“I win! Victory is mine!”   
  
For a moment Arthur didn’t know what to think. The boy next to him continued to laugh. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief and smile that lit up the room brighter than the sun.

The boy’s laughter abruptly ceased as concerned voices shouted not too far away from them.

“Come on or they will find us!” The boy grinned and grabbed Arthur’s hand pulling him up. “Hurry up slowpoke!” Rushing through the hallways Arthur came to realization that the future King of Spades was dragging him through the castle away from his royal escort. 

* * *

 

“Arthur…this is boring.” The prince whined. “I want a story with heroes and dragons!”

Smiling Arthur reached out to ruffle Alfred’s golden hair.

“Really now? Last time I read you one of those you couldn’t sleep and ended up waking me up begging to protect you. Gave the whole castle quite a scare that morning.”

“Please! I’m not a kid anymore I can handle these kinds of stories.” The young prince pleaded.

Arthur smiled and moved closer to Alfred on the large bed. “Alright your highness, what will it be? The battle of roses or the slaying of the great serpent?”

“Oh the serpent!” Alfred snuggled into Arthur’s side excitingly waiting for the older to turn to the appropriate page in his large book.

Somehow after their initial meeting Alfred became inseparable from Arthur. The prince demanded that Arthur stated by his side. Even during his private lessons Arthur found himself reading by the window while Alfred practiced numbers or recited important political personage.

Maybe it was because Alfred was lonely. No one was supposed to know or see the prince with the exception of some people at the castle. The death of his older brother left a deep scar in the young boy’s heart and the lonely days spend at the castle with no one to play with sparked a rebellious side which thirsted for attention.

The King and Queen were busy and seemed more than happy to allow Alfred to spend his time with Arthur, the older ensuring that the prince didn’t get in too much trouble.

However, this only confirmed to Arthur that he would never see home again. Finding a confidant in Alfred, who shared his fate of being caged within these walls, Arthur amused the boy with countless books and games. Before he really knew it years had passed and on the eve of Alfred’s sixteenth birthday, Arthur was struck with a thought that maybe he wouldn’t be able to spend the rest of his life with Alfred after all.

* * *

 

“Hey Arthur, what do you think my Queen will be like?”

Arthur drew in a breath to gather his thoughts and forced himself to exhale slowly. He turned to the seated boy across from him. “What brought this on?”

Alfred fiddled with his thumbs looking away and finally after finding his courage he looked at Arthur. “Father said he found a Queen for me.” He bit his lips nervously. “I mean of course I knew this was gonna happen but it’s just that…well…I want you as my Queen! Not some random person I don’t know.”

Alfred stood up knocking the chair over. His face was red from embarrassment.

Arthur’s own heart was singing. ‘Yes, yes I want that too. I love you so much.’  
  
However, he slowly put down the tea he was drinking and looked at the half eaten scone on his plate before turning to look at Alfred. “You know that’s not possible Alfred.”

Instantly tears formed in those beautiful blue eyes that Arthur loved so much. It broke his heart. A sniffle then another and Alfred stormed away from the tea room slamming the door behind him.

Arthur stared at his tea. A drop fell on the white table cloth absorbing the salty liquid leaving only a damp spot behind. Wiping the tears off his face Arthur steeled his heart for the announcement of Alfred’s engagement.

* * *

 

It hurt more than he realized. Alfred was avoiding him and Arthur could do nothing. He spent his days in the garden or the library and before he knew it a week was left before the arrival of the new chosen Queen.

‘It should be me.’ Arthur thought bitterly. ‘I was chosen for Alfred.’

Still there was nothing he could do. He wondered what the King and Queen will decide to do with him after Alfred is crowned. Perhaps they could send him to some faraway island where he could live out his days in peace.

‘Or you could become Alfred’s mistress.’ Those thoughts were becoming more appealing to him each day. But what if Alfred fell in love with the Queen? Arthur didn’t think he had the courage or the selfishness to get between them. Sighing in frustration he picked up his now cold tea.

A door creaked and Yao walked in. “You should be with Alfred; the boy is getting everyone riled up with his mood swings.” The old Jack frowned.

“I’m not his babysitter.” Arthur bitterly replied. He turned to look at the Jack. “What’s going to happen to me?”

The Jack was silent for a while. The sun rays were casting a long shadow over his face. “You will be sent away. Alfred needs to become a King who could stand by his Queen. Not a nanny who will hold his hand all his life.” The Jack sternly replied.

Turning towards the window Arthur watched as the last of the sun rays disappear.

“I see.”

* * *

 

The day has come. Arthur thought of hiding away till the end, but something pulled him to the throne room. He needed to see the future Queen to judge if they were adequate enough for his Alfred.

Walking down the hall Arthur was just about to go into the top balcony when Alfred caught his arm.

“Arthur.” The teenager pulled him into a tight hug. “I don’t want to be King! Mother just told me you would be sent away. I thought I could at least have you by my side, but now the Kirklands are here and I don’t know if I can do this. I’m sorry I avoided you. Arthur…please don’t leave me.”

Alfred was crying into Arthur’s chest pleading with him not to leave, but Arthur froze. ‘The Kirklands?’   
  
The Queen appeared at the entrance of the hallway. Her look mixed with sorrow and desperation stirred Arthur’s thoughts. ‘No way.’

“Alfred. Look at me.” Arthur pulled Alfred away to look at the boy’s crying face. Cupping his cheeks he wiped the tears streaming down his face.

“I love you don’t you ever forget that. But right now your Queen is about to make a terrible mistake.” Tears were streaming down his own face as Alfred’s wide blue eyes stared at him.

“Go save him. He was lonely for a very long time, so he might seem a little grumpy and off-putting, but once you warm that heart he will love you with all his being. Just as I love you.” Arthur leaned in and pressed his lips against Alfred’s forehead. “Go or else it’ll be too late!”

There must have been something on his face that spoke of the urgency because Alfred quickly darted away to the lower level.

Arthur breathed out and wiped away the tears, a bitter smile on his face. “What now?” He asked the approaching Queen.

“I guess we will wait and see.” She solemnly replied.

They moved to the upper balcony. Arthur saw himself talking with Scott. The back wall shimmered and caught his eye. He was walking towards the wall.

Alfred appeared through the main entrance. He stopped for a moment, out of breath, and looked at everyone in the room.

“Oh there he is.” The King said to Charles.

The Jack appearing right after Alfred. “My apologies your highness. The prince was ah…a little occupied.”

Alfred froze as he stared at Arthur’s messy locks, slowly walking between the two golden thrones.

“You know it’s not polite to keep our guests waiting, even for a future King.” His father lightly chided.

Just as Arthur’s hand reached out to touch the Jokers’ symbol Alfred ran towards the younger boy.

“Arthur!” 

* * *

 

 _This is surreal. Is this what death feels like?_  Staring at his hands Arthur watched as they unraveled right before his eyes.

The castle disappeared and he was back in the white abyss.

“No death would be kinder you wouldn’t feel a thing.” 

The voice echoed in the nothingness surrounding Arthur.

“What do you feel?”

_Like I’m being erased._

“Exactly. Technically you shouldn’t exist, but you do. So the universe set out to correct itself. To prevent you from going to the past Alfred had to go and prevent you from touching the wall. This was the most effective method.”

_Will he remember me?_

“Hmm perhaps. It depends. Children tend to forget. The older you get the more experiences you have. The earliest memories disappear to make room for more current ones.”

_Hah, you couldn’t even lie to me could you? Joker._

“Kesese nope!” The Joker appeared floating above Arthur as his body slowly unraveled.

“You will be gone soon. Your memories dissolved into the stream of time. Don’t worry about Alfred. Like you said he will be greatly loved.” The Joker grinned and his red eyes sparkled with mischief.

Arthur closed his eyes as the last of his face dissolved only the smile remained until that to disappear.

_I’m glad._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted out of sequence on my tumblr and re-posted here for easier read. Enjoy!~ 
> 
> I fixed some grammatical and spelling errors that I've noticed, but if anything sticks out please let me know^^


End file.
